Murder With Class/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Oakland Faulkner, we're placing you under arrest for the murder of Gina Preston! Oakland: Come on, I know Gina messed with my work, but I wouldn't go so far as to take the young lady's life. Sonia: Don't lie to us, we found your aromatherapy oils mixed with the victim's blood, right on her arpon! Oakland: So? I may be a landscaper, but I don't gotta smell bad. And besides, that ain't mine! Sonia: And I suppose the allergy medication left on the murder weapon wasn't your's either? Oakland: Of course not! *ACHOO!* I've been trying to deal with these allergies for a while you know! Josiah: We have your DNA on the curtain rod you pulled the curtain from, its over Oakland! Oakland: Darn it! I didn't think the police would be THIS smart! Oakland: Fine I admit it, I killed that scumbag! Sonia: Scumbag? What do you mean? Oakland: She was nothing but a ruthless heartbreaker, I should know, she did it to me! Josiah: You and Gina dated? Oakland: Yeah, it was some of the happiest times in my life, but all of a sudden she broke it off and left without another word! Oakland: Later I find she was with that rich kid Simon, and I figured it was because he had more money than me. Oakland: But then I overheard her break up with him, and found she had it in for some Italian lady! Oakland: She just got her sick kicks on breaking people's hearts, and I couldn't stand for it anymore! Oakland: I tried talking to her about it, but she just thought I was desperate and said relationships break all the time. Oakland: But what she was doing wasn't like that, she clearly broke up with him because he was bored, and she would've done the same to her too! Josiah: So one thing led to another, and eventually it ended with you suffocating her with the curtain? Oakland: Yeah, it started out with yelling, but eventually I said enough was enough and covered her face with that curtain till she stopped struggling. Oakland: I panicked and tried to hide everything, but I didn't count on you showing up ! Sonia: Well you're not the first killer to make that mistake. Oakland Faulkner, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Oakland Faulkner, you stand here for the murder of Gina Preston, how do you plead? Oakland: Guilty, but the lady did much worse things to many people! Oakland: She didn't care that she was toying with people's hearts, she was just looking for excitement before leaving them all behind! Judge Blackwell: Be that as it may, murder is still unexcusable in my book, as well as your attempts to cover it up! Oakland: I know that, I'm sorry. I didn't want to kill her, things just got out of hand is all. Judge Blackwell: I see, well taking that into account, this court sentences you to 25 years in prison with a chance for parole in 20. Oakland: Fine, but as long as she won't break anyone else's hearts, then I'll be fine, and hopefully everyone else she messed with. Josiah: Well we've made our mark in Emerald Vale with our first investigation. Sonia: Let's hope the market will be running scared knowing we're here in their home base! Sonia: But wow, I didn't think Gina was so cruel. 3 people as far as we know were the objects of her affections, and her flirtations eventually resulted in her death. Josiah: Well, what's done is done, and her killer's behind bars! Josiah: So with out of the way, we can finally move on to finding the market's location in this district! Darknest Night (1/7) Category:Dialogues